Isekai wa smartphone to tomoni
by Sayaka Hanamori
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang mati karena kesalahan seorang dewa. Setelah kematianya, sang dewa kemudian meminta maaf kepada Naruto dengan cara menghidupkan kembali Naruto ke dunia lain dan memberikan sebuah permintaan kepada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto menerima itu semua dan permintaan Naruto adalah membawa smartphonenya ke dunia lain. (Warning : Isekai Theme,Godlike Chara,OOC).


Sebelum kalian membaca cerita, Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa cerita ini masih pertama kali bagiku membuatnya dan maaf saja jika penulisan atau alurnya jelek (Maklumi ya Author baru Senpai hehehe piece :V). Semoga aja Aku berharap kalian semua suka ama ceritaku ini. Ohya siapkan juga sebuah cemilan dan minuman saat akan membaca. Jangan lupakan juga posisi yang nyaman saat membaca dan jangan pernah membaca di tempat gelap ( **Ingat pesanku Senpai !** ).

Oke Langsung aja ini dia ceritanya.

 _Jreeeng – Jreeeng – Jreeeng._

V

V

V

V

V

...

" **OST Opening Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni – Another world"**

Kono te de tsukame

(Terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan di trotoar sembari memegang hpnya.)

Kono te de tsunage

(Dering hpnya berbunyi dan Naruto segera mengecek hpnya.)

Kono mirai o uteksuideikun da...

(Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah pepohonan dimana banyak burung merpati putih bertengger di sana.) 

Ima o ikikae ni shite

(Burung – burung itu mulai terbang ke arah langit setelah Naruto melihatnya.) 

Carry on x2 ii ka

(Burung – burung itu membentuk sebuah formasi melintang dan terbang sangat tinggi di langit.)

Iku zo fly high...

(Kemudian muncul tulisan "Isekai wa smartphone to Tomo ni" di langit.)

Stop te o kazashita dake ja..

(Scene beralih... terlihat Izayoi yang tengah bangun dari rerumputan hijau dan menatap langit.)

Life nanimo kawaranai..

(Scene berpindah ke arah Kamito dan Asuna yang tengah bermesraan di bangku taman.)

Shine hikari no sasu basho e..

(Scene beralih ke arah Sora dan Shiro yang tengah bermain game di kamar mereka.)

Manazashi o uchikonde..

(Scene berpindah... terlihat Yumina yang sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela.)

Hito wa daremo ga minna

(Scene beralih... sekarang terlihat banyak perempuan tengah berdebat di ruang tamu.)

Tabibito no you ni ikiru

(Sementara itu Naruto,Kamito,Izayoi,Sora,Shiro yang melihat itu semua hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka.)

Chikai o (chikai o..)

(Scene beralih ke arah sebuah menara dengan lahan berupa lava api.)

Kizande (kizande..)

(Scene berpindah ke arah pintu menara itu dan memasukkinya, kemudian muncul sebuah wajah raja iblis yang tengah tersenyum jahat.)

Hate nai sora e to hanate...

(Scene beralih... terlihat seorang pria memiliki rambut berwarna silver dan mata beriris ruby tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum.)

Kono te de tsukame

(Scene beralih ke arah Izayoi yang sedang meninju dewa air.)

Kono te de tsunage

(Di iringi dengan Kuro usagi,Asuka,Yo kasukabe,Linze yang merapal mantra dan menghantamnya kepada dewa air.)

Sono sekai wa semasugiru kara..

(Ledakan terlihat di sana – sini akibat hantaman sihir.)

Sarashite yuke..

(Kemudian Kamito dan Asuna berlari dan melakukan tebasan kepada dewa air.)

Sono mimi de kike

(Dewa air berteriak kesakitan kepada mereka setelah menerima tebasan dari Kamito dan Asuna.)

Sono riaru wa tsukurimono deshou..

(Naruto kemudian merapal sebuah mantra sihir dan terbentuklah sebuah pola sihir di bawah kaki dewa air yang mengakibatkan dewa air terpeleset.)

Kono te de tsukame

(Setelah dewa air itu terpeleset, Izayoi maju dan melakukan beberapa hantaman ke arah perut dewa air.)

Kono te de tsunage

(Sementara itu, Sora dan Shiro yang terdiam sejak tadi telah menemukan sebuah cara untuk mengalah dewa air tersebut dan memberitahukannya kepada Naruto.)

Kono mirai o uteksuideikun da...

(Naruto kemudian memberitahu Linze untuk menyerang dewa air dengan sihir es miliknya.)

Ima o ikikae ni shite

(Naruto dan Linze sama – sama merapal sebuah mantra sihir dan menghantamkannya ke arah dewa air tersebut.)

Carry on x2 ii ka

(Tubuh dewa air melemah setelah menerima sihir Naruto dan Linze, Izayoi lalu melakukan sebuah tendangan menuju ke arah berlian di atas kepala dewa air itu dan muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat silau menutupi segalanya.)

Iku zo fly high...

(Scene tiba – tiba berpindah di mana semua karakter telah berkumpul di sebuah padang rumput seraya tersenyum dan dengan Naruto tengah menangkap smartphonenya yang terjatuh dari atas langit.)

V

V

V

V

V

...

...

...

 **Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomo Ni**

- **Created By** Yumina Urnea Belfast-

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto X High School DXD X Isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni X Mondaiji tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo X Sword art online X No game no life itu bukan punyaku

 **Rating** : T semi M (Amannya M aja)

 **Pairing** : Naruto x ?

 **Genre** : Advanture x fantasy x comedy x romance x hurt comfort x etc

 **Warning** : Typo,Not EYD,OOC,Alternative Universe(maybe),OC,ETC

 **Summary** : Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang mati karena kesalahan seorang dewa. Setelah kematianya, sang dewa kemudian meminta maaf kepada Naruto dengan cara menghidupkan kembali Naruto ke dunia lain dan memberikan sebuah permintaan kepada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto menerima itu semua dan permintaan Naruto adalah membawa smartphonenya ke dunia lain. Bagaimanakah Perjalanan Naruto ke depannya bersama smarthphonenya ?( **Warning :** Isekai Theme,Godlike Chara,OOC).

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 :** Kebangkitan dan dunia lain.

.

.

.

Hujan deras tengah melanda kota tokyo saat ini. Terlihat karakter utama kita,Mochizuki Naruto tengah berlari di bawah guyuran hujan. Naruto berlari hingga tiba di salah satu pohon dan berteduh disana.

"Brrr...,aku sangat kedinginan, kapan hujan deras ini akan reda yah...,".

Sepertinya perkataan Naruto tengah di dengar oleh dewa. Tiba – tiba langit menjadi cerah dan hujan yang melanda sudah berhenti seluruhnya.

"Fyuhh...,syukurlah.., akhirnya hujan reda juga...,".

Ucap Naruto menghela nafas panjang, kemudian Naruto berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya, Tetapi sebelum kegiatan itu terjadi, sebuah malapetaka menimpa diri Naruto yang berada persis di bawah pohon.

 _ **Jheduarrr**_...

Sebuah petir tiba – tiba saja menyambar ke arah pohon dan pohon tersebut ambruk menimpa Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. Para pejalan kaki yang melihat itu shock dan berdoyong – doyong (maklumi bahasa aku kak) segera pergi menuju ke arah Naruto yang tertimpa pohon.

"Cepat, kau bantu angkat pohon ini,".

"Ya, kita angkat bersama – sama,".

Seluruh pejalan kaki saling bahu – membahu mengangkat pohon tersebut untuk mengeluarkan Naruto. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, para pejalan kaki yang mayoritas laki – laki itu berhasil mengeluarkan Naruto dari sana. Sekarang mereka sedang mengecek nadi Naruto, Apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak?.

"Hey, kau coba lihat detak nadi anak ini,".

"Ya, biar aku periksa,".

...

"Bagaimana ?,".

"Maaf, sepertinya anak ini sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi,".

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi,".

"Ya, sepertinya memang pihak berwajib yang harus mengurus ini,".

Para pejalan kaki mulai membawa mayat Naruto menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk di otopsi. Sementara itu dengan Naruto saat ini, ia tengah berada di bawah alam sadarnya dan tubuhnya tengah melayang – layang.

'Dimana aku ?..., apa aku sudah mati ?, jika benar begitu, menyedihkan sekali rasanya..., padahal aku belum mendapat pacar huhuhu~..., sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?.

Tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya muncul di hadapan Naruto dan menyedot Naruto masuk ke dalamnya.

'Weh..., apa – apaan ini,'.

Ucap Naruto terakhir kali sebelum masuk ke dalam cahaya waktu setelah Naruto tersedot ke dalam cahaya itu, tiba – tiba sebuah suara memasukki pendengaran Naruto.

"Naru...,".

'Uhm, sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah suara?...,".

"Naruto...,".

'Entah kenapa suara itu semakin jelas?...,'.

"Naruto-san...,bangun !,".

'Eh, siapa itu..., sebaiknya aku segera bangun!'.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan – lahan, kemudian Naruto melihat kesekeliling, terlihat ada meja dan tv berada di sana, lalu pandangan Naruto tertuju pada seorang kakek tua yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok kakek tua itu tajam, sebenarnya siapa dia?.

"Hohoho..., akhirnya kau bangun juga, Naruto-san..,".

"Sebenarnya siapa anda, jii-san...,".

"Perkenalkan.., aku adalah kami, orang yang menciptakan dunia ini,".

'Apa...?, dia seorang kami..., tidak mungkin..., benarkah ia adalah kami yang sesungguhnya?'.

"Hohoho..., aku mengetahui pikiranmu itu Naruto-san, kau pasti tidak percaya padaku kan?, baiklah jika begitu akan ku tunjukkan sedikit kekuatan dari Kami,".

 _ **Ctikkk**_

Kakek tua yang mengaku Kami itu menjentikkan jarinya, tiba – tiba kaki Naruto menghilang, menyisakan perut hingga kepalanya saja.

"Hohoho..., sekarang kau percayakan Naruto-san?,".

 _ **Gluppp**_

Naruto gugup setengah mati, tidak mungkin..., dia adalah kami sama yang sesungguhnya.

"Maafkan aku kami-sama..., aku tidak percaya kepada anda,".

"Hohoho..., tenang saja Naruto-san, aku tidak akan marah, selebihnya aku meminta maaf kepadamu,".

Ucap Kami setelah mengembalikan tubuh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Meminta maaf...?, memangnya apa yang terjadi hingga anda meminta maaf kepadaku, kami-sama...,".

"Aku meminta maaf soal ini...,tetapi sekarang kau telah mati Naruto-san..,".

"Apa...?, aku telah mati?,".

"Ya...,dan penyebab itu semua, karena aku telah membuat kesalahan dengan mejatuhkan petir di bawah sana,".

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf, Naruto-san...,Aku tidak menyangka jika ada seseorang di bawah sana,".

"Hm...,jadi begitu ya,".

Naruto menghela nafas panjang,

'Hah...,sepertinya memang aku telah mati,'.

"Uh..., Naruto-san, tapi kenapa kau terlihat tenang begitu, kupikir kau akan sedikit panik saat mendengar bahwa kau sudah mati?,".

"Mungkin karena ini tidak terlihat nyata bagiku, rasanya seperti mimpi saja..., ditambah lagi..., tidak ada gunanya mengeluh tentang hal yang sudah terjadi,".

"Hohoho...,kau bijak sekali, Naruto-san...,".

"Yah.., walaupun aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mati pada usia 15 tahun, lalu.., apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang?,".

"Kau akan segera di bangkitkan kembali,".

"Benarkah...?,".

Naruto merasa senang mendengar itu.

"Hanya saja..., kami tidak bisa menghidupkanmu kembali di dunia asalmu, begitulah peraturannya, jadi aku akan membangkitkanmu di dunia lain,".

"Hmm..., aku mengerti,".

"Eh.., kau yakin?,".

"Yap.., aku mengerti keadaanmu, dan aku senang karena bisa hidup kembali,".

'Kakek selalu berpesan padaku untuk menjadi orang yang bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain,'.

Naruto mengingat – ingat perkataan kakeknya dulu.

"Kau itu anak muda yang baik sekali, ohya..., apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?,".

"Sesuatu...?,"

"Ya..., apa permintaanmu?,".

"Permintaanku, ya...?, anu..., bisakah kau membuatku bisa memakai benda ini di dunia lain?,".

Ucap Naruto sembari mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Itu.., ya...?,".

"Ah.., ternyata tidak bisa, yah..?, aku juga tidak mungkin bisa mencharge-nya disana,".

"Tidak..., tidak, itu tidak masalah, kau bisa mencharge baterainya dengan sihir,".

"Sihir...?, jadi ada kekuatan seperti itu di dunia lain?,".

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja..., karena itu adalah dunia sihir, kau sendiri pasti bisa menggunakan sihir dengan mudah di sana, tapi..., apa kau yakin hanya itu yang kamu mau?,".

"Ya.., terima-kasih..., ohya tentang smartphone ini, jika aku menggunakannya, apa aku bisa menghubungi teman-temanku?,".

"Ah.., maaf, tapi kau tidak akan berinteraksi dengan mereka secara langsung, kau juga tidak akan bisa membaca ataupun menulis dari benda itu, dan juga kau hanya bisa menghubungiku,".

"Ah.., aku mengerti, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya,".

"Hohoho..., baiklah..., ohya.., sekarang saatnya aku memberimu kekuatan, Naruto-san..,".

"Memangnya kekuatan apa itu ?,".

"Hohoho..., tunggu saja, Naruto-san,".

Kami merapal sebuah mantra dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah selesai..., jadi bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai kekuatanmu sekarang, Naruto-san?,".

Naruto menggerak – gerakkan seluruh badannya, entah kenapa...?, seluruh badannya saat ini sangat ringan dan Naruto seperti bisa melakukan apa saja sekarang.

"Eh..., badanku terasa ringan sekali dan aku merasa sebuah aliran mengalir di dalam tubuhku...?,".

"Hohoho..., benar sekali Naruto-san, aku telah memberimu semua kemampuan fisik dasar dan beberapa penguatan fisik, jadi sekarang kau tidak akan mati kecuali terkena peristiwa yang gila,".

"Terima-kasih..., kami-sama..,".

"Hohoho..., tidak perlu sungkan, ini merupakan caraku untuk menembus kesalahanku kepadamu, dan sekarang saatnya kita melakukan proses pemindahan ke dunia barumu, Naruto-san...,".

"Ah..., kalau begitu baiklah,".

Kami kemudian merapal sebuah sihir dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu..., berhati – hatilah di dunia barumu Naruto-san, carilah kebahagiaanmu di sana, aku pasti juga akan selalu memantau keadaanmu, dan ingatlah perkataanku ini baik-baik!...,".

"Ya..., aku juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terima-kasih kepada anda, kami-sama, banyak hal yang telah anda berikan kepadaku, sekali lagi terima-kasih...,".

"Hohoho..., baiklah kalau begitu..., sampai jumpa Naruto-san, jaga dirimu baik-baik,".

Kami mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dari telapak tangannya dan mengarah ke arah Naruto. Tiba- tiba cahaya itu membuat Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Kami.

'Hohoho..., semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu di sana, Naruto-san...,'.

.

.

.

 _ **-TIME SKIP-**_

Setelah Kami mengirim Naruto ke dunia barunya. Terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah berada di sebuah savana dan berbaring di bawah salah satu pohon. Naruto kemudian bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, dia tengah melihat sekeliling dunia barunya.

"Hm..., jadi seperti ini dunia lain, ya...?,".

"Sepertinya..., aku akan bertemu seseorang jika mengikuti jalan ini,".

Ucap Naruto melihat ke arah depan dan menemukan sebuah jalan di sana. Tiba – tiba smartphone milik Naruto berbunyi dan membuat Naruto kaget. Naruto kemudian membuka smartphonenya dan menemukan sebuah panggilan dengan nama Kami tertera di layar smartphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi..., ".

"Ah..., terhubung..., sepertinya kau sampai dengan selamat,".

"yah..., begitulah,".

"Ah..., aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu tentang smartphone-mu, aku sudah memasukkan peta dan navigasi yang cocok dengan dunia sihir itu, jadi cobalah untuk menggunakannya," .

"Benarkah..?, itu sangat membantu..., aku sendiri juga tidak tahu akan pergi kemana,".

Naruto merasa senang mendengar hal itu.

"jika kau melihat petanya, seharusnya kau bisa sampai ke kota dengan mudah, baiklah..., semoga beruntung...,".

Kami menutup teleponnya kepada Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membuka aplikasi navigasi yang berada di smartphonenya dan menggunakannya untuk pergi menuju ke kota terdekat.

"Barat..., ya..., tapi aku tidak punya makanan maupun air..., bahkan jika aku sampai di kota.., sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan uang dari duniaku..,"

Ucap Naruto sembari melihat smartphone dan isi kantongnya, sepertinya Naruto dalam keadaan kritis jika di lihat dari persediaannya saat ini. Tetapi tak lama setelahnya, sebuah kereta kuda terlihat berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping Naruto.

"Hei..., kau yang ada di sana !,"

Teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya berbadan cebol yang keluar dari dalam kereta kuda dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, paman?.., dan apa aku bisa mengerti bahasamu?...,"

"Da-Dari mana kau mendapatkan pakaian aneh ini?..., maukah kau menjualnya padaku?.., aku pasti akan membayarnya dengan jumlah yang besar!...,"

Ucap sang paman sembari menunjuk pakaian yang di gunakan Naruto.

"Eh?..., etto.., tentang itu...,"

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Naruto telah tiba di sebuah kota setelah ikut menaiki kereta kuda milik paman tadi. Terlihat banyak orang berlalu - lalang dan pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya di kota itu. Suasana yang sangat ramai seperti sebuah kota pada umumnya.

"Baiklah.., turun lah!.., aku akan memberikan baju ganti untukmu!...,"

Ucap Sang Paman setelah mereka tiba di sebuah toko.

"Ah.., baik,"

Kemudian paman itu mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam toko miliknya. Tetapi sebelum masuk, Naruto mengeluarkan smartphonenya terlebih dahulu, lalu.., melihat nama toko tersebut.

'Hah...,Aku tidak mengerti tulisannya..,'

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam toko, para pelayan di toko itu menyambut baik kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang, pemilik toko..., apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?,"

"Hei.., seseorang cepat bawakan sebuah baju yang muat untuknya!..,"

Ucap Sang Paman sembari menunjuk Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengar Sang paman adalah pemilik toko sangat kaget.

'jadi..., orang ini adalah pemilik toko..,'

Tak butuh waktu lama, para pelayan telah membawakan sebuah baju dan menyuruh Naruto segera memakai baju itu. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto telah mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam, kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya, celana hitam panjang, dan jangan lupa sepatu pantopelnya (Penampilannya Mochizuki Touya waktu pertama kali ke dunia lain).

"Bagaimana penampilanku?.., paman...,"

Ucap Naruto setelah keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Hm..., kurasa pakaian itu cocok untukmu...,"

"Yah.., baguslah jika begitu..,"

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Paman pemilik toko itu berjalan keluar dari dalam toko.

"Jika kau punya pakaian baru lagi, jual saja padaku..,"

Ucap Sang paman sembari memberi Naruto sebuah kantong yang berisi beberapa keping emas.

"Tentu..., ohya.., apa ada penginapan di kota ini?.., aku ingin menyewa kamar untuk malam nanti..,"

"Ah.., jika kau mencari penginapan, kau tinggal ikuti saja jalan utama di kota ini, belok kanan lalu lurus saja..., di sana ada nama penginapan "Bulan perak", jadi kau tidak akan tersesat..,"

"Terima kasih banyak.., paman.., kalau begitu aku mohon pamit...,"

"Ya..., jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku jika kau punya sebuah pakaian baru lagi..., hahahaha...,"

"Tentu saja.., paman...,"

 **TBC**

Ara – ara~

Hai para pembaca...,

Perkenalkan aku, Yumina urnea belfast, author baru di fanfiction.

Em.., aku belum lama ini buat akunnya.., jadi jika ada salah kata atau penulisannya yang salah harap maklumi ya senpai ^_^

Err.., jadi bisa kalian lihat, fic ini merupakan karya pertamaku.., entah bagus atau gak.., (Aku berharap jika kalian suka sih fufufu~).

Ohya.., buat ceritanya, ini tentang alur isekai gitu.., jika kalian tahu anime isekai wa smartphone to tomoni, yah alur ceritanya aku ambil dari situ.., tapi nanti ada yang kubuat sendiri alurnya.., dan nanti aku bakal masukkin beberapa anime tema isekai ke dalam alurnya (yang ada di disclaimer). Nanti kayaknya buat kekuatan chara bakalan godlike semua hahaha ^_^"

Errr.., buat para senpai dan pembaca.., aku mau tanya nih?.., apakah ficku ini termasuk mainstream atau gak ?

Jujur.., aku pingin sih buat karya yang berbeda dari yang lain.., tapi entah apakah ideku ini mempunyai kesamaan atau tidak.

Dan satu lagi..., jika ku lihat dari kebanyakan fic – fic lainnya.., reviewnya sih pada tanya soal pair (Kebanyakan sih gitu ?). jadi nanti soal pair.., bakalan terungkap di chapter – chapter mendatang. (Yah.., mungkin voting ? sepertinya cara ini lebih oke yah ?).

Semisal.., jika ada penulisanku atau ada suatu kesalahan tolong check dan beritahu aku di kolom review de gozaru~

Yah.., mungkin itu saja sih dariku senpai.., jika ada yang ingin bertanya lebih lanjut bisa PM de gozaru~.

Sekian.., Hmph.., Salam kenal buat author senior dan pembaca.., semoga kehadiranku di sini bisa membuat kalian terhibur..., Jangan bully aku ya senpai huuhuuu ;(

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...

Salam hangat dari

Author baru : Yumina Urnea Belfast

 _ **Pssstt~**_

 _ **Note : Sebenarnya fic ini udah aku buat dari lama.., tapi belum ada waktu buat publish dan akun FFNnya.**_


End file.
